


Подделка

by Olga_Kot



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot
Summary: Прушка знает, что она подделка.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Подделка

Прушка не смотрит в глаза поделкам.

Она прекрасно понимает: они ненастоящие. Фальшивки, неведомые существа, чьи тела едва ли можно назвать человеческими. Поделки-подделки.

Их лица искажены неведомой силой, когда-то изменившей их, превратившей в жалкое подобие людей. Издаваемые ими звуки сложно принять за речь, но им не о чем говорить: думать поделки не способны. Они могут лишь работать, пока не умрут.

Прушка не смотрит в глаза поделкам. Ей не страшно, хотя она и знает, что такая же поделка. Ей стыдно, что она получилась удачной.

Прушка не хочет верить, что папа тоже поделка.

Она предпочла бы не видеть изменений в нём, иногда едва заметных, а иногда сильных, полностью его преображающих. Прежним остаётся лишь голос да вечный шлем, который заменяет папе лицо.

Иногда его превращения пугают настолько, что Прушка запирается в своей комнате и часами изучает своё тело. Она тоже меняется, хотя очень медленно, – растёт, как говорит папа. Прушка знает, что люди должны расти, но никогда не видела, как это происходит. Потому происходящее с ней пугает.

Прушка не хочет верить, что папа тоже поделка. Но даже поделкой он кажется более настоящим, чем она.

Прушка не знает, есть ли в этом мире что-то настоящее.

Её окружают поделки, притворяющиеся людьми. Некоторые из них похожи на папу, некоторые совсем другие. Они говорят с ней, чему-то учат, они всё время находятся рядом.

Она изучает этот мир подделок, задает вопросы и пытается узнать как можно больше. Но иногда слишком устает и тогда просто прижимает к себе зверька – единственное настоящее, что есть в этом мире, – вдыхает запах его меха и мечтает о чем-то неведомом.

Прушка не знает, есть ли в этом мире что-то настоящее. Она просто цепляется за единственное настоящее существо, которое есть рядом с ней. Которое готово любить её даже подделкой.

Прушка не верит, что она человек.

Встреча с Рико, появившейся с поверхности, восхищает её. Её рассказы завораживают, заставляют хотеть увидеть, услышать, ощутить и попробовать всё самой. Есть ли в этом настоящем мире место для такой подделки, как Прушка?

Она готова на всё, чтобы отправиться в путешествие. Она пожертвует своим телом-подделкой, чтобы помочь папе, заслужить его уважение. Она станет сильной, чтобы быть такой же, как Рико.

Может ли боль сделать её более настоящей?

Прушка не верит, что она человек. Но только когда от неё не остаётся почти ничего, она вдруг понимает: для Рико неважно, кто она и как выглядит. Для Рико она человек, несмотря ни на что.

В её жизни наконец появляется смысл.

  
  



End file.
